I Just Didn't Know
by XLoneAssassinX13
Summary: RoosterTeeth pairing! Gavin has been taking Michael's shit for years now. He finally blows up and his sudden release of anger results in an unexpected happening. M/M SMUT WILL COME. You've been warned. RageHappy/Mavin etc. Strong language, vulgarity, later: YAOI. Lol enjoy. Or don't. Whatever.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL GAVIN!" Michael shouted as I turned the camera to fast in Slender, "FUCK! QUIT BEING SO FUCKING STUPID! DAMN!"

I just sort of laughed. I knew he wasn't actually mad at me. He just acted like to make sure our fans were entertained. He yells a lot. Obviously. But I can take it. In fact I think it's sort of funny when he does.

"GAVIN! ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING PAYING ATTENTION?!" Michael shouted.

"I can't see! The torch isn't working right."

"Are we SERIOUSLY doing this again?! THIS ISN'T FUCKING SKYRIM! It's a flashlight not a FUCKING torch!"

"But it doesn't flash-"

"It's a flash light not a FUCKING strobe light!"

We kept playing for another 15 minutes or so until we completely flipped out when Slendy flashed on the screen.

"So, what are we playing next?" I asked, beaming a happy smile at him.

He huffed a little, "I dunno. Gimme a little break. My throats like numb, dude."

"K." I strolled into his kitchen looking for a beer or something to drink. "Perfect..." I mumbled looking at a wonderful bottle of beer sitting there. I grabbed and twisted off the top, forgetting to ask if I could have it. 'Oh well,' I thought,'I'll pay him back.'

"Hey Michael!" I shouted, "you have anything to eat?"

He stepped inside the kitchen behind me, "Uh.. Probably." He glanced at his refrigerator then opened his pantry closet, "Here" He tossed a bag of Doritos at him.

"Thanks." I followed Michael into his living room and plopped down next to him. He flipped on the tele and cuddled up next to me as he usually did. Neither of us really thought anything of it other than he was in need of a good cuddle and I was happy to oblige.

As soon as I opened the bag of Doritos the bag got rapidly hot and I threw it across the room, "OUCH!" I yelled jumping up and then I saw Michael laughing his arse off.

"MICHAEL?!" I frowned,"I- I... THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" I stormed out angrily, slamming his door.

A/N: I apologise for the mega-short first chapter and my limited knowledge of RoosterTeeth. Sorry. Never written one of these. BUT I'm writing it for a friend (Hey Kaylin), so I watched a couple RTLifes and a podcast and I think I can write it for her now. Anyone following my other page, I'll have Reluctance ch4 up by tomorrow. I swear. Didn't forget just... Busy. Ta-ta, for now!

~Love,

Your Friendly Neighborhood Assassin~


	2. Chapter 2

Mi-cools POV

I came into my living space an saw Gavin lying on the couch. Perfect opportunity to snuggle up to him and watch my newest prank unfold. I had hidden a little high-powered heater I'm the bottom of the bag that would heat up and scare the shit out of him. It would be hilarious. He grabbed the bag and flung it across the room.

"Ouch!" He screamed, "Mi-cool! I-I... THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

He stormed out dramatically looking like he was about to cray and slamming my front door loudly.

'What the...?' I thought. 'What did I do?'

I always play pranks on him. It's not rare for them to be a little painful. He never freaks out like that... God dammit. I can't do anything right.

"Fuck!" I shouted getting up to go find him.

It was really cold outside. Like 20 or 25 degrees, and both of us had short-sleeves on so I was dying to get back inside.

"Where the hell are you, Gavin?" I yelled hoping he'd answer.

"Go away." I heard from across the hall thing.

"Dude! What the fuck. It was just one little prank! Why'd you run off like that?"

"Because," he pouted, "we..." He faded off and didn't answer.

"Gavin." I said firmly. "What. Is. Wrong?"

"We were cuddling. I love when we cuddle but you and stupid fucking Lindsey are going to ruin how it's always been between us. You're my best mate. You always have been and now she's going to ruin it by separating us. I've always loved you Michael..." I stood there with my mouth hanging open and my eyebrows furrowed as he brought his knees up to his face and sobbed. I wasn't sure where to move. I closed my mouth. I took a deep breath in and swallowed. My face relaxed and I drew in a slow breath.

"I love you too, Gavin."

A/N: I am soooo sorry (Especially Kaylin) for not uploading any faster. I gave a short little chapter too. *mega death...* I sorta lost the plot on this story for a while. I must've left it in my other pants...

~Love,

Your Friendly Neighborhood Assassin~


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin's POV

I stopped crying. I stopped blinking. I stopped everything. I even stopped **breathing**. My eyes were wide open. I slowly lifted up my head and looked him I'm the eyes. He was breathing slowly, if any at all. He slowly knelt down. He was mere inches from my face.

"If this is still part of the joke... It's not funny..." I whispered, barely able to speak.

He grinned slightly.

'Thats it.' I thought, 'he's gotta be bluffing.'

Right as I felt tears welling up in my eyes because I thought he was going to toy with my feelings again, he did it. He leaned in and kissed me. I drew in a breath I didn't know I hadn't taken.

Softly. I never could've imagined Michael could do anything that soft. He slid a hand onto the back of my neck and I involuntarily moaned into his mouth and slid my legs down. He sat down onto my lap, not breaking the kiss. My hands almost magnetically gravitated to his hips, rubbing them gently. He pushed closer to me and shivered. I quickly realised that the winter wind was blowing onto his back and we were making out, outside, in the dead of winter.

"Let's go back in, yeah?" I suggested.

"G-good idea." He mumbled.

I stood up to head into his apartment. He followed closely behind me. When we got to the door he handed me the key. I fumbled with it shaking slightly out of anticipation.

"Might want hurry," he whispered, lightly kissing my ear, "or I'll fuck you out here in the open hall."

I swallowed hard, feeling my neck get hot.

As soon as the door opened he rushed us in and slammed me against the door, locking our lips again. I took in a sharp breath when his cold hands touched my stomach.

"Sorry," he breathed.

"Oh it's nothing." I laughed doing the same causing him jump.

"Fuck you." He grinned.

"_Please_ do." I tilted my head down to look at him with lidded eyes, as seductively as possible.

His lopsided smile faded and was replaced with one of the most sexual expressions I have ever seem on a human being. I could've sworn that I got a hard-on from just that face alone. He returned to kissing me and I started tugging upward on his black shirt. We broke the kiss and I pulled it off. He pulled off mine too and I felt a finger slip into the top of my pants. He jerked me closer to me hitting our groins together causing me to moan lightly.

"Hmmm." He hummed curiously and drug me onto his couch. He flopped me down and put his knees on either side of my torso. He unbuckled his pants and got off me.

"Get up."

"We'll there's the bossy Mi-cool we know and love..." I joked.

He lied back and motioned me towards him. I crawled over as sexy as I could, he stopped me and pointed down to a now fully exposed, rock hard cock.

"Suck."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael's POV

If we're gonna do this, we're going full out and I felt like I might cum on the spot if he looked at me like that one more time. I motioned him towards my freeing my cock from the straining underwear.

I looked him in the eyes pointing to myself.

"Suck." I commanded.

He instantly flushed a bright shade of pink and swallowed visibly. God, he's so hot. He looked down at me and dipped down. He placed one trembling hand on my thigh and the other around my dick. Ever so slowly he leaned in and licked up the length of me.

"Fucking hell, Gavin..." I moaned taking in a shaky breath. He took the tip in his mouth and started sucking lightly at first then slowly was bobbing his head up and down on my shaft like a master.

"Jesus Christ-" I groaned arching my back into him and grabbing the back off his head and fisting my hands into his hair tightly. He popped off my sex and looked up at me like was worried he'd done something wrong, "Fuck, Gavin, don't stop."

He returned to my dick now pumping his fist and licking the tip again.

"Gavin!" I practically shouted, when he engulfed my whole length and hummed around it. 'Fuck,' I thought, 'I'm not gonna last much longer.'

"Hhng... G-Gavin." He didn't stop. It took every sane thought left to stop him but I wanted this to go on much longer. "Gavin, stop." I managed out.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked in the cutest way possible.

"Hell no, but we've got better ways to end this than a blow job." I chuckled, pulling him up.

I shoved him onto the other side of the couch, leaned over him to my side table and got out a small bottle of lube. After pulling off the remainder of my clothing, I began undoing his pants. I noticed he was painfully hard in his constricting jeans, so I did what any suitable guy would do; got rid of them. His cock popped out of his pants straight to attention for me.

"God damn you're hot Gavin." He, of course, blushed even more than before and swallowed again. I started nipping at his neck and rubbing his stomach. His breathing increased. I kissed down to his chest and down to his stomach. I teased him and nibbled at his inner thighs before I sucked his whole cock in my mouth at once and drug my tongue back up the underside, earning a loud gasp from him.

"Mi-cool-" he moaned. I knew this next part was going to make him jump... I sat up and grabbed the lube. I coated my fingers in it and went back to happily sucking his gorgeous dick. When he was writhing from my mouth's acts, I slid a fingers past the tight ring of muscles at his entrance.

"AH-" He flung open his eyes and looked down at me. I slowly started moving my finger around hoping for a positive reaction. I leaned down and sucked on his balls while still pumping him, he relaxed again. Back to a moaning, writhing mass of Gavin. I slid in a second finger and he hissed a little but didn't stop moaning. 'Now I just need to find his...' I curled my fingers slightly trying to find that ball of nerves...

"FUCK!" He yelled bucking his hips into my face and groaning, "What was that?"

I looked up at him and deep throated his dick, curved my fingers into that patch of nerves and hummed vibrations around him.

"Mi-cool...I'm gonna- my God..." He exclaimed, I wasn't going to let him blow just yet. I let his dick fall out of my mouth and I pulled out my fingers. His eyes opened again this time flashing lust-blown pupils.

"Why did you s-stop?" He huffed.

I leaned close to his ear, "I need to fuck you."

I stood up and positioned myself at his hole rubbing the head near the tight ring of muscle.

"You ready..?" I asked, short of breath.

"Yes." He moaned, "please..."

I slowly pushed into him seeing pain on his face. I hope this starts feeling good for him soon. He is so tight. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself waiting for his approval to move. He nodded at me and I slowly pulled out and thrust back in again. Getting a good rhythm, I tried to aim for his prostate again. Once I thought I found it I thrust hard into it.

"Ah-ha aah!" He yelped, mouth hanging open. I thrust into it over and over watching the waves of pleasure explode on his face.

"Mi-cool, I'm not going to last much more..." He groaned, I felt him tightening around me as he threw his head back. I slammed into him as hard and fast as I could basically growling his name as he yelled. I stroked his member in time with my thrusts and leaned in to kiss him. After a few pumps he broke the kiss and shouted, "MI-COOL-" I felt warm sticky cum spurt onto my hand, as he rocked against me through his climax. I continued to pound but his velvet heat sent me over the edge.

"Oh my God, GAVIN!" I yelled, spilling into him. I slowed down as I and bent over to lazily kiss him. I flopped him down next to me and wiped his cum off of his stomach with a T-shirt laying next to the couch. I threw an arm around him and pulled a blanket over us. He was already asleep. I smiled down at him. And slowly drifted asleep.

A/N: should have the next chap up sooner or later.

~Love,

Your Friendly Neighborhood Assassin


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin's POV

I woke up slightly draped over Michael. Not wanting to move, I breathed steadily and sat there thinking about what we had done. Had I really shagged my best mate? For one, I didn't think that would even be a possibility what with all this Lindsey business and what is he going to do when he wakes up? I don't think I could live happily if we weren't close. I don't know what I'd so with out his vulgarity and humour. I personally don't like to curse but when he does it, it feels normal.

He stirred slightly, "mh, Gavin..."

"Yeah," I whispered, "it's me."

He slowly drew in a breath and held it for a moment and began, "About last night..."

"Don't, please," I asked, "I know what's coming. Just let it wait a while longer. I feel more relaxed and comfortable than I have in years. Let me bask in it a while more."

He sighed, "That's a relief."

I looked at him, "What?"

"Gavin," he smiled a little, "did you not listen to anything I said before this all took place?"

"Yes, but-"

"Gavin, I love you."

My breath caught in my throat.

I moved my chin to let it sit on his chest and looked at him. I studied his features. I felt my eyes wetting with happiness.

"...I love you too, Mi-cool"

He chucked and sat up, I sat up with him. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed my shoulder. At this one point in my life I finally felt content. But I was left with one question.

"What about Lindsey?"

A/N: sorry it took me so long. Had/have a lot of stuff going in currently. But I'll have the next chap up soon. Thanks

~love,

Your Friendly Neighborhood Assassin~


End file.
